


The Three Sides to Sergeant Barnes

by wayward_winter_soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Female Bucky Barnes, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Prisoner of War, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Steve is trying his best, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, alexander pierce is a sick bastard, terrified bucky barnes, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: There are three sides to Sergeant James Barnes. There's Bucky Barnes, the scrappy kid from Brooklyn who feels scared and alone in this new world. There's the Winter Soldier, who once was the most feared assassin, but now has been reduced to a prisoner of SHIELD. And then there's her... the girl who has been told that she's nothing but a slut by everyone, but now that's changing and she doesn't know why.___Bucky is rescued from HYDRA, but there's already permanent damage.





	1. Prologue

It was night when the Avengers stumbled into the cell of James Barnes. He was cold and tired, and looked underfed. His body was naked and spread across a dirty mattress like some sicko was just waiting to get his hands on him. His metal arm glittered in the light coming off Tony Stark's suit. "Oh my God," was all anyone could say. Steve Rogers could say nothing. They knew the Winter Soldier was here. They had been planning the escape for weeks. They never expected him to look so... broken. "Nat, search the files, see if you can find Barnes'. Barton, look for some clothes, a pair of pants at least. Steve..." Tony trailed off, not knowing what to do with the blond man who only stared at his broken best friend before him. "I'll... I'll help him," Steve said quietly. Tony watched as Black Widow and Hawkeye sprinted off on their respective missions and as Steve knelt down next to the soldier, a soft look on his face. "... Bucky...? Can you hear me?" Steve shook the man's flesh arm gently, which caused him to rouse quickly. His blue eyes darted around the room, looking for threats. He was terrified. "Bucky, it's me. It's Steve!" Steve said, looking into the man's eyes that were filled with fear and terror. "Steve? Oh my God Steve is that you?!" Bucky yelled, wrapping his arms quickly and tightly around the Captain. Tony was a bit taken aback at the soldier's sudden reaction. He definitely had not reacted like that on the highway or the jet. "Yeah. Buck, it's me." Steve hugged him back and Tony could tell he was trying not to cry. "You finally came to rescue me," Bucky said and that's when Tony knew that Steve wasn't even trying to hold back the tears anymore.


	2. Bucky

The plane ride was silent except for the sound of the plane itself. Clint had managed to find a closet with packaged clothing and had gotten Bucky a pair of pants and a shirt, which he was more than grateful for. The rest of the group didn't have much to say, especially Steve, who had made it his job to look after the assassin. Tony had been watching wearily from his corner of the jet, silently observing the two super soldiers. 

"We'll be at HQ in a few minutes," Natasha said from the pilot's seat.

It was going to be a long night.

\---

Bucky wasn't much of a talker. He used to be, back in the war when all he was was Sergeant Barnes and Captain America's best friend, and even back when he was simply Bucky Barnes of Brooklyn with his tiny best friend Steve Rogers. 

Bucky didn't talk much anymore. The Winter Soldier wasn't allowed to.

It was Bucky that talked though. The Winter Soldier didn't. And she...

She only was used.


	3. Winter

The soldier woke up in a strange room.

This was not the cell they kept it in between cryo freezes and missions.

Where was it?

The room was- dare the Asset say- nice. It wasn't like the soldier new nice from bad, not really at least, but the room was like the ones its handlers had had and brought it to sometimes for special missions.

It was nice. The soldier didn't deserve this. It was laying in a bed, and that wasn't allowed. It wasn't even restrained.

What the hell?

The door to the strange room opened, and the soldier stood up, standing stiffly at attention.

"Oh. Morning, Buck."

Buck? Who the hell was Buck?

The soldier watched as a tall blond man with striking blue eyes made his way tiredly into the room. The soldier did not move. This must be the new handler. Was it allowed to ask? It solely depended on how lenient he was.

"Bucky, how you feeling?" The man asked, walking closer to it. 

Who the hell was Bucky?

"Functional, Sir," the Asset said clearly, looking down. It had no idea if this handler was the eye-contact type, and it was not going to test it right now.

"'Sir?' Just call me Steve- Bucky what's the matter with you?"

The Winter Soldier looked the its handler. "I am perfectly functional and ready for a mission, Sir."

Steve Rogers knew then that he was in for a world of trouble.


	4. Winter

The soldier wasn't sure where it was. Was it Siberia or perhaps another part of Russia? HYDRA only really settled it in parts of Russia. And why was it not in cryo? Was it hurt and needed maintenance. It didn't feel hurt. It felt functional.

"Bucky... do you know me?" The blonde man asked again, watching the asset closely as it took in its surroundings.

"Are you my new handler, Sir?"

Steve sighed. He was way over his head. One minute Bucky was Bucky and the next he was Robocop again.

"No. I'm your friend. Steve Rogers."

The name did not sound familiar to the asset, nor did the term 'friend'. 

"I don't understand, Sir."

Steve needed help. That much was obvious. He took Bucky-er, the soldier- by the flesh arm and lead the asset out of the bedroom and into the living room portion of the Avengers Tower, where Natasha, Clint, and Tony all sat drinking coffee.

"Hey, he's up," Clint smiled, taking a long drink of coffee after he spoke.

"Um, before we all celebrate, we may have a problem. Um, sit down."

The asset understood 'sit'. It sat on the floor with its knees drawn up to its chest. Everyone gave it an odd look.

"On the couch," Steve continued.

"I am not allowed on furniture without my handler's permission."

"Yeah, that's a problem," Tony said.


	5. Bucky

"Um," Tony started, staring at the sergeant. "Soldier?"

Bucky blinked. "What did you just call me?"

Steve placed a hand on Bucky's knee, looking into his eyes. They no longer seemed as cold and hard as they had.

"Bucky?"

Bucky looked over at Steve, smiling softly. "Who else would it be, Stevie?"

Steve looked warrily at Tony, who knew that look. "FRIDAY, cancel anything I had scheduled today."

"Howard?" Bucky said quietly, so quiet that Tony almost didn't hear him.

"What? No. That was my father," Tony said, even more confused.

"He had kids? Why didn't he tell me, Steve? Did you know?"

Steve didn't say anything for a minute. 

"Bucky. What year is it?"

The assassin laughed. "Have you and Dum-Dum been drinking? 1945. silly."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, so who's gonna tell him?"

"Tell me what? Where are we, anyway? Is this still Europe? It's all very... spacey," Bucky stood, looking around the Avenger's compound. It was very modern, which seemed to confuse the older man.

"It's not 1945, Buck. It's 2019. We're in New York."

"Oh, and now we're... time travelers, huh? Where's your time machine, Rogers?" Bucky joked, running his hand across the couch. 

"Um, James?" Natasha spoke up. 

Bucky looked over. "Only my mother calls me James. Where is she, anyway? Steve if we're in New York, where's Becca? Is the war over? Did I get discharged or something?"

"Buddy. The war's been over for a while," Clint interjected. 

Bucky looked even more confused. Steve's heart was breaking into a million pieces, knowing exactly what Bucky was going through. He had felt the same way after waking up from the ice, yet he had no idea how to comfort his friend.

"Steve," Bucky said. "What's happening?"

Steve wished he had an answer.


End file.
